


【虫铁】五十度灰au

by Noone_wuming



Series: 完结连载 [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 托尼·斯塔克是著名富商，但却有着鲜为人知的小癖好……刚从大学毕业的青年彼得·帕克这时应聘进入了斯塔克集团。本文涉及bdsm，注意避雷





	1. Chapter 1

彼得·帕克对于自己的老板并不陌生。他是那种每月都会出现在商界杂志上的大人物，作为商学院的全优生，比起自己过早离世的父母，彼得对他可能还要更了解一些。斯塔克年仅19岁就统治起这个商业帝国，如今36岁，斯塔克集团依然是全美最大的高新技术产品供应商。

接到斯塔克的面试通知，彼得一点也不惊讶，但他绝对想不到，自己真的会被录取，或者说，在托尼·斯塔克本人的面试中被录取。那个比杂志硬照看起来还要精致一些的男人随手翻开他的资料，只问了一句：你为什么选择加入斯塔克集团？

彼得不假思索地说出早就排练好的句子：我能给你带来意想不到的收益，你需要我。

有精致胡子的男人露出一个意义不明的笑容，说，欢迎加入我的国度，帕克先生。

开始上班后的第三天，彼得终于弄懂那个笑容的意味了。他气冲冲地从老板办公室里出来，把文件往桌子上重重一拍，吸引了所有同事的注意：

“我要辞职！”

同事们面面相觑，不明白发生了什么，有个大胆的姑娘问道：“我能知道发生什么事了吗？”

彼得犹豫了一会，还是说：“我被老板性骚扰了。”

“What？！”所有人都惊讶地看着他，那个出声的姑娘更是忍不住哭了起来，彼得一头雾水地问道：“我都没哭，你哭什么呀？”

“你当然不会哭，你——呜呜呜……”女孩精致的妆容化为乌有，其他女孩看起来也不高兴，人们七嘴八舌地议论起来。

“怪不得他对这些女孩的示好从来不表态，原来喜欢这种小男孩。”

“唉，我是没机会了，要不是这份工作薪酬优厚，我大概也要辞职。”

“辞职的话带我一个，我已经，生无可恋了……”

彼得一脸尴尬地听着女孩子的粉红幻想，决定还是先下班再说。

回家的路上，他给好友奈特打了个电话。

“哇哦，我们的精英男来电话了。”

“闭嘴奈特，我今天心情很糟。”彼得站在摇晃的地铁里，一手握着拉杆，胳膊肘下夹着公文包，腾出来一只手打电话，“我被新老板性骚扰了。”

“你，你说真的？那个一脸禁欲的自大狂托尼·斯塔克？”

“是他。”

“老天，我不明白你在忧郁什么，”奈特夸张地叫了起来，“那可是斯塔克！你知道他多有钱吗？”

“我当然知道，但是……该死的，奈特，你觉得我是那种为了钱就投怀送抱的人吗？”

“你当然不是，不然早就脱贫了。”奈特恨铁不成钢地说，“他们这种富得流油的中年土豪，最喜欢你这种刚毕业的清纯大学生了，你要是被他包养了，下辈子的房租都不用愁。”

“我只想凭自己的本事赚钱，而且我才不会被任何人包养呢！”彼得气得想挂掉电话。

“好好好，你最正直啦，我开玩笑的，行了吧？”奈特连忙安抚道，“那你接下来打算怎么办？”

彼得想了想，诚实地道：“我不知道。我已经回绝了别的公司的Offer，而且这里工资待遇比别的地方都好一点。”

“那就继续待着呗，我不信你不愿意的话他会强迫你，躲着点你老板就行了。”

“可是……”

“放宽心，没什么大不了的，长得好看的人都有这个烦恼，你看我就没有，除非你破了相，不然去哪都一样啊。”

“……那我还是继续好看着吧。”彼得无奈地笑了笑，“我到站了，回头聊。”

第二天，彼得像往常一样上班，想假装什么事也没有，却被斯塔克的秘书佩珀叫去了总裁办公室。

……这还没完了？！

彼得焦虑地等待着迟到的老板，在托尼进来以后，那种焦虑达到了最大值。

不得不承认，托尼遗传自他双亲的脸很具有迷惑性，他不像大多数美国人那样棱角分明，线条柔和的脸上有对蜜糖棕的大眼睛，使他看上去人畜无害，又美得有些祸国殃民。托尼进来先是扫视了一圈屋子，像巡视自己领地的国王，接着才在那张大得有些夸张的老板椅上坐下，将目光投给对面的年轻人。

“我听说你想辞职？”

“是的，我想您知道原因。”彼得有些紧张，但他还是努力使自己看上去更自然一些。

托尼歪起头浅浅一笑，从抽屉里取出一张烫金的名片，放到彼得面前。

“我是认真的，你可以考虑一下。”

“认真的想和我来一炮？对不起，我知道您相貌出众，但我对男人的屁股没兴趣。”彼得讽刺地看着那张卡片，上面有对方的私人电话，还有一个地址，看起来这是给自己这种入了眼的情人特制的名片。

“不，”托尼极有耐心地解释道，“我想你误会我的意思了，性只是其中一方面，我打算认真地和你交往。”

“就因为我……无意间闯入，为了你的小秘密不被外露所以要用情人的身份把我圈养起来吗？”彼得把那张名片推了回去。

“你对于这个世界有什么误解，”托尼有些不耐烦了，“当我说要认真和你交往的时候，除了欣赏没有别的意思，并且非常严肃。”那张可怜的卡片被托尼强硬地塞到了彼得手里，二人的手心接触又让彼得更加不自在了些。

“记住我的号码，今天下班后打给你，去吃晚饭。”

彼得腾地一下站起来，头也不回地走了。托尼惬意地靠上宽大的椅背——名片他可还抓在手里呢。

彼得回到自己位子上，盯着那张皱皱巴巴的卡片发了半天呆，还是没有决定扔不扔，最后他只好生气地把号码存在手机里，然后将卡片揉成纸团扔进废纸篓。

这天他一直心不在焉，时间似乎比以往的任何一天都要漫长，终于到了下班的时候，他收拾好东西却怎么也无法离开。

“你还不走吗？”最后一个同事问道。

“我还有些东西没做完，你先走吧。”

“好吧，明天见。”

“明天见。”

呼……彼得望着空无一人的大厅，趴在桌子上发起了呆。

他的父母在他几岁时就因车祸去世，是婶婶梅将他抚养大。从中学起他就开始打工，这样才能减轻梅的负担，上大学也几乎全靠自己才能读下来。这么多年里，他从来没有像现在这样，在八小时工作时间之外都是空闲。

而那个人不同。他在衣食无忧的环境下长大，刚一成年就接管如此巨大的集团，他没吃过苦，不明白钱对于自己这样的穷人有着怎样致命的诱惑力。

但彼得知道自己不爱托尼的钱，他已经习惯为自己和梅而努力了，这让他的每一笔收入都心安理得，他见过那些靠出卖肉体为生的人是怎样生活的，他一点也不想变成那样。

那么今晚的犹豫就显得有些微妙了。难道自己不该果断拒绝吗？为什么会期待这顿晚餐呢？为什么，在托尼没有按时打来电话时，自己会有些失落？

“你果然在这里。”

彼得一惊，起身回过头去，看到托尼吸着一支雪茄站在门口，对他露出一个志得意满的笑容。

彼得决定诚实地面对自己的内心，一如既往。

“你迟到了。”

“我来得正好。”托尼扔掉那只名贵的雪茄，大步上前，给了彼得一个充满尼古丁味道的吻。


	2. Chapter 2

吸引力这种东西，是非常奇妙的，它将两个原本毫无关系甚至天差地别的人，变得像两块磁石一样密不可分。  
彼得在餐厅的时候脸还是有些红红的，呼吸之间仿佛还能闻到淡淡的烟味。始作俑者却熟练地点着餐，显然是光顾这家高级餐厅多次了。彼得刚刚瞥了一眼菜单，发现吃这一顿的花费大概相当于自己一个月的工资，这让他本来就飘忽不定的心更加没有着落。  
托尼点好餐将菜单交给侍者，看到又在发呆的彼得，忍俊不禁地问：  
“在想什么？”  
“在想这是真的还是假的，”彼得用手指戳着餐巾，“我跟托尼·斯塔克在一张桌子上吃饭。”  
“你面前的不是鬼魂。现在，请把注意力放在我身上。”男人不疾不徐的吐下这句话，彼得像是旷课被抓到的学生，下意识坐直了身子，冷不丁地对上托尼探究的目光，笑了起来：  
“你还真是习惯命令别人了。”  
托尼挑挑眉，“在外面是这样，”他突然凑近彼得压低声音道：“在床上，我喜欢听你的。”  
彼得鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，抖抖肩道：“别说得好像我们已经做过了似的。”  
“你不想吗？”  
“我……”彼得觉得自己完了，看着托尼的眼睛，他居然说不出一个“不”字。“我还没想到那一步。”最终他这样说道。  
侍者恰如其分地出现，为他们呈上前菜，稍微缓解了一下有些尴尬的局面。托尼为自己系上餐巾，缓缓道：“那么，你现在该想到了。”  
“我还没有完全接受你。”  
“你已经接受了。我不会逼你那么快做决定，但你要记得，我们会到那一步。”托尼作出请的手势“别浪费食物亲爱的。”

这顿饭吃得彼得心惊胆战，好在托尼没有再问那些让他为难的问题，而是兴致勃勃地介绍起了他没吃过的高级料理。彼得总觉得这个人正卖力地将自己拉入他的生活圈子，搞得他几乎没尝出来食物的味道。临行时托尼又要用自己的兰博基尼载他回去，彼得拒绝了。  
“我可不想让全楼的人都知道我是坐着豪车回来的。”  
托尼耸耸肩，理解地点了点头，“既然这么快就分别了，这个周末来我家吧，你知道地址。”  
彼得有些心虚，那张名片上的地址他几乎没有留意，但他想周末自己要回家看望梅，是不可能去这个人家里的，便只是含糊地说，“再看吧。”  
托尼这次难得没有坚持，轻轻地拥抱了一下他僵硬的身体，转身坐上自己的车。  
彼得目送了那辆车离开，揉揉自己的脸，对自己说：你不能被那样的人迷惑，彼得。  
托尼那样的人，是宙斯送给人类的潘多拉。与自己相比，他太完美，也太夺目，你知道他会为自己打开堕落的魔盒，却依然难以自抑地渴望接近他。  
彼得度过了一个平静的周五，这天下午他回到梅家里，约会的事早被他抛在脑后，直到楼下的车喇叭声将他与梅的谈话打断。  
彼得推开窗子，难以置信地看着楼底下那辆亮红色的跑车，虽然知道这个人可能早就将自己调查地一清二楚，但像这样出现在自己从小生活的家门口还是一个不小的冲击。  
“你来这里做什么？！”  
托尼钻出车门，冲他和梅挥挥手，“嗨，您一定是梅吧！我约了彼得出去兜风。”  
“我没有！”彼得辩解道，他现在恨不得冲下去把那个人和他的跑车扔到太平洋对面，拜托，这可是在梅面前，他要怎么解释？！  
“答应朋友就不能失约，彼得。”梅摸摸他的头，“我知道你想回来看我，但是我很好，倒是你朋友一直追到这里，快下去吧，别让人家等急了。”  
“他，我……”彼得哭笑不得地任由梅将自己本来就有些凌乱的卷发捋地更乱，只好抱了抱她，说：“对不起，婶婶，我下个周末一定回来。”  
彼得不情不愿地上了托尼的车。驾驶座上的男人看起来心情不错，随手放了首劲爆的摇滚乐，嘈杂的声音震地彼得头疼。  
“想不到你这么急切，就那么想被我操？”  
如果托尼肯摘下墨镜的话，就会发现彼得的脸有多红。但托尼只是一怔，舔舔嘴唇道：“是的。”接着一脚油门向郊区的另一个方向驶去。彼得没脾气了，论脸皮厚度，自己是比不上这个在商界摸爬滚打了这么多年的人的。  
汽车行驶了很长时间，彼得在嘈杂的背景乐下都昏昏欲睡了起来，才终于停下。车门打开，彼得首先看到这栋大得不像样子的豪宅，所有惊叹都扼在喉咙里，他不得不承认，这个人有与自己的财富相当的品味。  
“你一定还有很多这样的房产。”  
托尼摘下墨镜，摇摇头，“这是我住的地方，只有它用心布置过了。”  
彼得其实不是很相信这句话，能带认识没几天的人来的地方，说不定只是用于幽会和享乐。  
彼得跟着托尼进了门，越过略显空旷的一层来到二楼。这里看起来确实是有人住的样子，卧室的沙发上散落着几件衣物，托尼解释说佣人这周回家了，似乎不太满意让彼得见到有些凌乱的房间，但彼得却觉得这里是最贴近一个正常人生活的地方。  
“你要先喝点什么吗？”托尼指了指桌上的红酒。彼得摇摇头，“我不喜欢喝酒。”  
“咖啡？”  
“……来一杯吧。”  
托尼将外套挂起来，转身出去亲自为他泡咖啡。  
彼得腹诽：明明都知道今晚过来的目的，却还是一幅道貌岸然的样子。他有些紧张地攥紧了衣角，环视这间卧室，发现它真是大得吓人，还自带浴室。  
“你要不要先去冲个澡，这样出来的时候正好可以喝到咖啡。”托尼的声音从外面传来。彼得点点头，随即意识到对方看不到，随口问：“你这里有换洗的衣服吗？”  
“噢，当然，我的男孩。”托尼的声音带着笑意，“不过我要是你就不会那么做，你知道我们今晚在这里要做什么吧？”  
“……当然。”彼得有些恼羞成怒，冲进浴室里“啪”地摔上门，什么衣服也没拿。

彼得出来时只围着一条浴巾，发现托尼已经换好了浴袍在床边翻看杂志。好吧，他当然应该想到这么大的房子肯定不止一间浴室的。  
“我的咖啡呢？”  
“在桌子上，不过你现在真的要喝咖啡吗？”托尼扔掉杂志，彼得看到他裸露的大片胸膛，咽了咽口水，大步上前两三口喝掉那杯还有些烫人的褐色液体，抹抹嘴唇道：“当然，这样会更有力气干你。”他将面露惊讶之色的男人困在身下，捏住他的下巴与自己接吻。  
“唔——”原本气场十足的男人顺从地松开牙床，放任彼得进来。这是彼得第一次主动吻自己，托尼兴奋地睫毛都在颤抖，手臂缠上彼得的后颈。青年人的吻极具侵略性，舌尖在他口腔中来回肆虐，时不时啃咬柔软的双唇，仿佛要将他拆穿入腹。彼得没想到男人的唇舌也会如此柔软，欲罢不能地一直吻下去，直到双方都有些呼吸不过来才微微松口。托尼的额头抵着他的，喘息声落在对方耳畔，紧贴在一起的身体清晰地感知到对方下身的变化。彼得摸索着解开男人的浴袍，抚上他光滑的皮肤，眼睛注视着对方，在托尼眼中，他看到了自己。  
“先问一下，你确定完全接受我了吗？免得你做完了反悔。”托尼突然想到这一点。  
彼得笑了起来：“我现在确定了。”  
不管你是潘多拉，还是美杜莎，我都无法控制地为你沉沦。  
他一把扯掉对方的浴袍，自己的浴巾也在动作中滑落，露出勃发的性器。托尼看着那个与他偏瘦的身材极不相称的，属于成熟男人的巨大阴茎，不自觉吞下更多口水，呼吸粗重起来。赤裸相呈的二人再次纠缠在一起，彼得的吻落在他的颈部，前胸，一手抚摸着托尼的身体，一手滑向下身，准确地握住了他的性器。  
“嗯……”托尼轻喘一声，性器完全挺立了起来。彼得上下撸动着，另一只手伸进股缝，摸索那个隐秘的洞口。  
“你这里，不是第一次了吧。”彼得尝试着伸进一根手指，那里高弹紧致，似乎与他的提问相矛盾，但托尼脸上泛起了红晕，轻轻点点头。彼得用力将那根手指抽出来再一下子捅入，惹得托尼惊叫一声。“以后只能让我操你，知道吗？”  
“嗯……”托尼害羞地闭上眼睛。彼得控制不住自己想要得到这个人的欲望，下身硬得像石头，他从床头拿来润滑液一股脑全挤进托尼的股缝，冰凉的液体让他不自觉夹紧大腿，却被彼得强行掰开，将自己的手指挤进去快速做着扩张。有润滑剂的帮助，很快那个小穴便可以容纳三根手指，虽然跟下身的尺寸没法比，但到这里已经绰绰有余了。  
“我要操你了。”彼得抽出手指，扶着自己的性器，对准那个水光泛滥的洞穴缓缓插入。  
“啊……你……戴套！”托尼努力想把青年人推远，但他惊恐地发现对方岿然不动，埋进体内的硕大还在缓缓进入。  
“抱歉，已经进去了，下次吧。”彼得笑了笑，愉悦地看着身下的男人很想享受却一脸惊恐的样子，这楚楚可怜的模样还真可爱。说实在的，他完全没想到戴套，总觉得要彻底占有这个男人，让他的骄傲一败涂地，而他也确实这么做了。  
彼得给了托尼一小会的适应时间，没等对方松口气，接着就开始大力操干了起来。液体与肉体碰撞发出“啪啪”的水声，托尼仰起头，像要呼吸不上来似的，发出破碎的呻吟：  
“哈啊，太用力了……慢，慢点，啊……”  
“你不是很想被我操吗，怎么，这就受不了了？”彼得用恶劣的语言羞辱着他，肉体上的愉悦让他亢奋不已。托尼双腿使不上力地大张着，声音染上了哭腔：  
“太，太深了……肚子会破掉……”  
“到底是太深了，太快了，还是太用力？”  
“都，都是……呜……”托尼哭喊着，穴肉突然一阵紧缩，性器在无人抚慰的情况下喷出一股浓稠的精液。  
“该死，放松点，”彼得拍了拍他的臀肉。没想到托尼这么快就射了，高潮中的小穴绞地他也险些交代出来。  
“你可真够淫荡的，只用后面就能高潮。”  
“哈啊……停，停下……”  
“你真自私，自己爽了就让我停，把我当按摩棒吗？”  
“不，不是……”豆大的泪珠从托尼眼眶溢出，“我受，受不了……啊……”  
“你诱惑了我，现在就要承受这个。”彼得爱怜地抹去他的眼泪，身下动作却毫不温柔，加紧了冲刺的步伐，他的巨刃坚定不移地撑开托尼的身体内部，将肉壁上每一个敏感点都充分照顾到，每一次都捣进他身体最深处，恨不得把自己整个人挤进去。托尼大叫着，全身颤抖着抖出另一股白浊，可是彼得还没有结束，到后来他几乎是哭着求着彼得放过自己，年轻人总算不再忍耐，一个深挺将浓稠的白浆全部灌进他体内深处。  
彼得拔出阴茎，将全身脱力的托尼抱进浴池，托尼只要一动就有温热的液体从穴口流出，有些恼怒地瞪着彼得，“你一点也不听我的话。”  
彼得无辜地看着他：“你忘了吗，是你说在床上喜欢听我的。”托尼呼吸一窒，他怎么当初就没看出来，这只小奶狗在床上这么狂野呢？虽然自己也喜欢这样就是了。  
“下一次，不许射进去，清理起来很麻烦。”  
“我会帮你清理干净的，保证不闹肚子。”彼得吻了吻他还未褪去红晕的脸，心里却想着下一次一定要让他含着自己的精液一晚上。


	3. Chapter 3

周六早晨，彼得很早就醒了，多年来与时间争分夺秒的生活让他在7点以后就睡意全无。他睁开眼睛先是看到与自己家截然不同的，有精致吊顶的灰白天花板，接着觉得双腿使不上力气，揭开被子一看，一双大白腿紧紧压在他身上。昨晚发生的事情彼得全想起来了，他转过脸看到男人毫无防备的睡颜，本来有些惆怅的心情也化为了一声轻笑，他轻手轻脚地将托尼的腿从自己身上扒下来，从沙发上随便拾起一件衬衫套上，打算去洗把脸。  
彼得随手推开卧室墙上的小门，里面一片漆黑，他摸索着开了灯，却在看到房间全貌的时候惊呆了——那绝对不是浴室，数不清的奇奇怪怪的道具挂满了墙壁，还有一些锁在玻璃柜里；屋子中央有个长方形的沙发凳，地上铺着厚厚的毛毯，使他踩上去没发出一点声音。彼得捂住自己的嘴以防惊叫出声，在好奇心的驱使下悄悄走进这间房中，他能勉强认出有的是鞭子，还有手铐，项圈，以及一些他不敢猜测用途的东西。彼得不是不谙世事的学生，他知道这些是性虐爱好者的道具，但他完全想不到会在托尼的卧室发现这些。  
“你都看到了。”  
彼得转身，看到托尼披着睡袍站在门口，看起来完全睡醒了。他在想自己应该抱歉还是质问他为什么不告诉自己。  
“你喜欢这个吗？”  
“是的。”托尼上前，有些局促地解释道：“听着彼得，我没打算瞒着你，但是总害怕你一时难以接受，所以打算慢慢来。”  
托尼看上去像个收藏旧画片被家人发现的孩子，等着接受类似于“不要把破烂带回家”之类的教训。彼得忽然有些心疼了起来，“如果你早点说这个，我一定会吓得离你远远的，就是现在，我想到你喜欢这个，还是有些，呃，难以想象。不过……”彼得帮他把睡袍裹紧了些，“既然我已经接受你了，就会接受你的全部。”  
托尼的大眼睛忽闪忽闪地，有些不敢相信地看着他，“你是说……你愿意跟我做这个？”  
“唔……先说好，我没有受虐倾向。”  
“我知道的，彼得。”托尼兴奋地抱住他，眼底的笑意弥漫到脸上，“第一次见你我就知道的。”  
“……你不会是觉得我像虐待狂才要跟我在一起的吧？”  
“呵呵，怎么会。”托尼干笑两声，“你正好也是我喜欢的类型。”  
彼得危险地眯起眼睛，“托尼·斯塔克，你说如果我把你永远锁在卧室里，让你只能爱上我，会有人发现吗？”  
“它已经被你锁住了，亲爱的。”托尼夸张地捂住胸口。彼得一把推倒他，在这间有着各种重口味道具的屋子里完成了情侣间的神圣使命。

梅说彼得变了，彼得自己却没觉得，他每天照镜子都跟前一天一模一样。但是彼得觉得，他的灵魂或许真的堕落了。他跟刚成为自己上司没几天的托尼打得火热，周三的时候，甚至在总裁办公室来了一发，那会彼得要一边腰部发力一边捂住托尼的嘴，防止他嘴里溢出的甜蜜呻吟引起任何人的注意。  
然而周末还是不可避免地到来了，尽管做了无数心理建设，甚至偷偷摸摸地查阅了相关资料，但对于自己情人的特殊癖好，彼得还是有些无从下手。  
托尼这时却表现出了理解的态度：“如果你还没准备好，我们可以晚点再说。”但彼得想，既然迟早都要经过这一步，那不如早点做。他只是抱歉地打给梅，告诉她自己这周又不能回去看她了。  
他们吃过了情人间的晚餐后，托尼依然用那辆兰博基尼载着彼得来到那栋豪宅。这里的一切似乎不再那么陌生，除了那间漆黑的屋子。  
托尼从浴室出来，看到彼得心不在焉地看着电视，一把从后面抱住他。  
“你今天看起来很紧张，男孩。”  
“别那样叫我，”彼得撇撇嘴，“你知道我们要提前进入角色吧？”  
“当然，”托尼收回手臂，彼得已经让他充满期待了。  
“我们再来复习一遍：你不喊停我们就一直进行下去，这中间我的任何指示你都要服从吗？”  
“是的，”托尼咬了咬下唇，“如果不是痛地特别厉害，我不会中途喊停，结束时间由你定。”  
“我也不舍得让你那么痛。”彼得抚上托尼的脸颊，“那么，现在起，我就是你的主人了。”  
“是的，主人。”托尼充满期待地看着他。彼得觉得自己全身的血液都往脸上涌，但这时候他不能退缩，也来不及退缩，血液里异常兴奋的因子连他自己都觉得陌生。他对托尼发出了第一个指令：  
“脱掉浴袍。”  
托尼听话地将酒红的浴袍褪去，美好的身材一览无余。他特意刮了下体和腋下的毛发，加上毛发本来就比较稀少，使他看上去就像上好的羊脂玉雕塑一般没有一丝瑕疵。保养得当的肌肤像牛奶一样嫩白，薄薄的肌肉覆盖全身，看起来不过分阴柔也不太粗犷，就连下身和乳晕也是可爱的粉褐色。彼得一想到要施加于这样一具身体上的各种手段，就有种强烈的罪恶感，好像让原本纯洁的天使堕落了一般。但彼得知道自己才是那个从一无所知的傻小子变得沉溺于欲望的人。  
“去游戏室跪好。”  
托尼赞许地看了他一眼，走进那间道具屋，在柔软的地毯上跪好，现在起他们完全进入角色了。彼得在那些眼花缭乱的道具中搜寻了一番，挑中一个简单的黑色皮质项圈，蹲下身子戴到托尼白皙的脖颈上，让他整个人看起来都成了有钱人豢养的漂亮小宠物。  
“那么，我们从哪里开始呢。”彼得抚摸着他玫瑰色的唇瓣，细细观察着托尼脸上的表情。托尼与人前截然不同，有些羞涩又充满渴望，主动仰起头迎合着他，享受地闭上了眼。彼得将手指伸进半开的牙床，在柔软的口腔内肆意搅动。  
“唔，唔……”彼得的动作算不得温柔，托尼却发出愉悦的哼气声，主动舔着他的手指。  
“只是手指就这么兴奋吗。”彼得搅了一会就抽出手指，带出了几丝涎液。他脱掉自己的浴袍，露出已经半勃的性器，送到托尼唇边，命令道：“舔舔这个。”  
托尼一手扶住那根紫红的阴茎，顺从地伸出舌头，舌尖在敏感的龟头上轻轻舔了几下，张开口将龟头含进去，像吸棒冰那样轻轻吮吸着。  
“操……”彼得第一次接受托尼的口腔服务，觉得自己骨髓都要被吸出来了，这感觉确实太好，灵活的唇舌比肉穴还要销魂。彼得轻轻拽住托尼的卷发将自己拉近，阴茎送入地更深。托尼吃力地吞吐着有些过于伟岸的男性器官，努力移动着想要吞地更深，手指也卖力地取悦着彼得，将两枚卵蛋握在手中亵玩。彼得觉得再这样下去自己一定会丢脸地先射的，游戏才刚刚开始呢。  
“可以了，我要奖励你。”彼得喘着粗气，用了极强的意志力才让自己的分身离开托尼的口腔。他让托尼在皮质沙发凳上趴好，双腿分开，拿来润滑油挤到手上，缓缓地将食指伸进他的后穴。托尼嘴唇还有些红红的，趴在沙发上舒服地半张着嘴呼吸。经过一周的相处，彼得已经掌握了托尼体内的敏感点位置，他的手指在里面不断抠挖着时不时擦过前列腺，托尼兴奋地绷紧了脚背，呻吟出声。  
“哈啊，就是那里……再用力点……”习惯被男人粗大的阴茎填满，托尼并不满足于一根手指，扭动着身子乞求更强烈的刺激。  
“你不知道自己有多淫荡。”彼得勾勾唇角，拍了拍他的臀部，抽出手指，“不许回头。”  
他从墙上取下一节散鞭，在手心试了一下，不算太疼但有种奇异的瘙痒感。托尼不被允许回头，因此也不知道他取了什么，只知道体内极度空虚需要被填满，这时他感到一个有些冰凉的东西抵上了自己的臀部。  
“我只打三下，但你不准求饶，每打一下都要说‘谢谢主人’，知道吗？”彼得冷酷地命令道。  
“这，这太……”  
“啪！”一鞭落在了托尼左边的臀瓣上，那里迅速浮起了一片粉红。彼得深深地意识到，自己明明是享受这样的行为的，看着托尼粉红的臀肉，和因为猝不及防降临的惩罚而微微颤抖的大腿，他的阴茎更硬了，身心充满了愉悦。  
“违抗命令，加罚一鞭。现在正式开始。”彼得举起散鞭，再次对准臀部挥下，在托尼的惊叫声中落在了与前一鞭同一处的地方，那里似乎更红了些。  
“谢，谢谢主人。”托尼不敢再违抗命令以免招致更多的惩罚，他全身都因为羞耻和散鞭落在身上的痒痛而颤抖着，性器却又硬又烫，昭示着他据此得到的快乐。  
“啪！”又是一鞭，这次彼得好心地让他落在了右边臀肉上。  
“啊——谢谢主人。”托尼深深地低下头，闭起了眼睛。  
“啪！”最后一鞭落下，托尼的两个臀瓣像水蜜桃一样透着嫣红。  
“呜……谢谢主人……”羞耻的泪水从托尼眼缝中溢出，染湿了长长的睫毛。  
彼得扔掉散鞭，着迷地吻上托尼泛红的臀部，刚被鞭打过的皮肤敏感不已，被人的呼吸和唇瓣覆盖上去，又痛又痒。  
“啊啊——”托尼忍不住惊叫出声，但胯部都被彼得双手紧紧固定着，根本无法挣脱。火辣又刺激的触感从原本神经不算发达的臀肉传遍全身，托尼尖叫一声，忍不住夹紧双腿，居然就这样射了。  
察觉到对方的异样，彼得停下动作，将托尼翻过来面朝自己，看到他还滴着浊白液体的分身，忍不住笑了。  
“你是有多敏感，被舔了几下屁股就受不了了吗。”  
“对不起……”托尼不安地扭动臀部。敏感的臀肉接触到皮面，即使再柔软也有些异样的胀痛。  
“对不起什么？”  
“我……没有经过允许就射了出来。”托尼不敢看彼得的眼睛，为接下来可能遭遇到更加严厉的刑罚而感到恐惧和激动。

彼得眼神一暗，将他重新摆成跪趴的姿势，伸出两根手指猛地插入了托尼濡湿的小穴。  
“我允许你今天可以随便高潮，但是等下我要捅穿你的屁股。”  
彼得一本正经地说着这样下流的话，托尼却从心底感到眷恋和感激，他决定送给彼得将自己“伺候”地如此周到的奖励。  
“请任意享用我的身体。”  
“……操！”年轻人眼里要喷出火来了，他一把抽出手指，扶着自己的性器对准那个入口，一下子就捅了进去。  
“嗯……”终于被填满的男人发出满足的喟叹，但接下来他就笑不出来了。彼得看起来是要将这场游戏进行到底的架势，完全没有以往的怜惜，只是像打桩机那样一下一下深入地楔进他的身体。托尼有几次快要被顶下沙发，又被拽着胯部拉回去。  
“轻，轻点……啊——”托尼有些承受不了，更何况彼得每次都对准前列腺狠狠撞击，他的阴茎又硬了起来，还在流着透明的粘液。  
明明是自己主动献身在先，这会又受不了地求饶，彼得无奈又好笑，拍了拍他红红的臀肉，道：  
“忍着点，都到这一步了。”  
托尼咬住自己的小臂以缓解那种过量的刺激，为了他们第一次的游戏圆满完成，他决定还是顺着彼得的意思来。其实他更能从粗暴的性爱中得到乐趣，只是人承受力也有极限，心脏脆弱点的人，说不定会因为兴奋过度而猝死。  
“哈啊，又要——”托尼眼前闪过白光，被直接操射了，白浊的精液将他身下的黑色沙发弄得一塌糊涂。托尼没有力气支撑自己的身体，双腿从沙发两边滑下，又被彼得捞起来。为了让托尼有支撑的重心，他一把抱起托尼，让他坐在自己身上，这个姿势让体内的肉棒进地更深。  
“啊！”托尼尖叫一声，刚刚射过一次的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。彼得让他靠在自己身上，上下抽插着不断捅进托尼体内深处，让他真的有种被捅穿的错觉。  
“啊——太深，深了，会死的……”托尼上半身软软地靠着自己的情人，唯一的着力点就是体内的肉棒，像是被钉住了一般，从未到达过的深度让他恐惧地摆动着臀部，想要摆脱它，却只能无奈地让肉棒进地更深。  
“我说过，我会操穿你。”彼得毫不留情地大操大干着，情人甜美的滋味，潮红的带着泪水的面庞都让他欲罢不能。  
托尼无助地仰起头寻找着彼得的双唇，随即紧紧噙住，像是要从对方那里得到呼吸。彼得与托尼交换着体内的空气，很快两人都有些窒息，但没有人离开对方，他们死命抵在一起，窒息的快感让双方都濒临高潮的边缘。  
“呜，呜——”  
托尼的穴道开始紧张地收缩，彼得也加快了冲撞速度，最后，在这个窒息的吻中，二人双双达到高潮。彼得最后顶了几下，将大量精液全部灌入托尼体内深处。  
彼得松开托尼的唇，二人大口呼吸着新鲜空气，刚刚有一瞬间真是濒死的体验，他们彼此对视一眼，都忍不住笑了起来。  
“你真是疯狂地可怕。”彼得将他放倒在沙发上，抽出自己的下体，大股精液汩汩流出。  
“你也比我想象地还要疯狂。”托尼射了三次，累得直闭眼，但还是努力笑道，“不过我喜欢你这么疯，看得出来你也是。”  
“我们真是天生一对。”彼得同意他的观点。


	4. Chapter 4

这次入门的特别体验将两个人的距离奇迹般地拉近。托尼变得比往常更依赖彼得，在他面前卸下所有伪装，毕竟更深入的交流他们都做过了。而彼得终于相信托尼是真的爱他——能放心地将自己完全交给另一个人处置，彼得想不出如果不是极度信任和依恋还会有别的原因，毕竟对方可是什么也不缺的托尼·斯塔克——至少以前他这样认为。而现在彼得才算知道，托尼并不像看上去的那么强势，少年时双亲的意外离世，孤零零地站在金字塔顶端，让这个男人把自己的柔软全部包裹在了坚硬的外壳下，只有掰开他的外壳才知道，他是多么宝贵又纯粹的珍珠。  
到22岁为止一直忙于生计和学业，与到36岁依然不敢将真心示人的他们，终于迎来了久违的春天。  
“这他妈是爱情。”奈特无不羡慕地感叹道，“谁想得到你会跟斯塔克在一起呢？我记得你以前最讨厌那种非富即贵的人了。”  
“这是一种常见的世俗偏见，我没有见过比他更美好的人了。”彼得完全是一幅沉浸在恋爱中的样子。  
“不可能，谁都有缺点的。”  
“这是自然。他生活习惯不好，爱抽烟和甜食，还很倔不听劝告，人前人后两幅面孔，大概是他的身份带来的吧。”彼得摇摇头，指着奈特说：“对了，我们的事情千万不要告诉任何人。”  
“老天！这是我此生听过的最劲爆的消息了，你这是要我的命！”奈特夸张地倒在沙发上。彼得把他揪起来：  
“奈特！我后悔告诉你了，你必须跟我保证不会告诉任何人！”  
“嘶——轻点轻点。好了好了，我绝对憋着！”  
彼得这才松手。  
“你说，你都要住到他家了，能瞒到什么时候？而且我真不知道你为什么怕公之于众。”  
彼得顿了顿，一屁股坐到地上，唉声叹气：“谁会希望自己的恋情见不得光呢？你也不是不知道我跟他之间的差距，我不想让任何人看不起。”  
“可是，你不是为了钱才跟他在一起的呀，我没见过你对梅以外的人这么上心。”奈特也坐到地上。  
“这话别人会信吗？托尼是我的上司，给我发着工资，现在我又要住进他的豪宅，就连我自己都不信。”  
奈特拍拍他的肩，“其实你不用太在意别人怎么看。”  
“那梅呢？我觉得她或许已经有所察觉，我都好久没去看她了。”  
“我的老天，恋爱真的会让人智商为零啊！看看你的样子，你还是那个什么也没有全靠自己争取的彼得·帕克吗？”奈特突然严肃了起来，“没有谁一生下来就那么强大，托尼·斯塔克能管好这么大的集团，也不是因为他姓斯塔克所以就会的，你才22岁好吗，到了斯塔克的年纪我不信你还是个穷鬼。”  
彼得愣住了。他一直纠结于恋人与自己巨大的地位差，却没想过自己完全可以通过努力来弥补这一点。  
“你是说……我可以做出自己的一番事业，像托尼那样成功？”  
“拜托！你从小到大都没拿过几个B，如果你都不行，我想不出还有谁可以。”  
“我爱你，哥们。”彼得豁然开朗，开心地跟奈特碰了碰拳头，“还得拜托你帮我搬家了！”  
“我就知道，你叫我来就是为了这个。”奈特无奈的撇撇嘴。

彼得搬到了托尼家里。热恋期的情侣几乎一步也不舍得离开对方，虽然彼得一开始是打算拒绝的，但架不住托尼软磨硬泡，最终使他下决心搬过来的原因是，托尼这里东西确实很齐全，做起来很方便……  
搬进来的第二天，彼得跟自己的老板没从床上起来。彼得心里一直有自己的事业梦，躺在床上苦恼地想，这样下去可不行。因此之后的几天他们都非常有节制，托尼抱怨为什么他会那么精神，自己就不想起床，而彼得只是捏捏他的小肚子，说你该锻炼了。  
平时太克制的结果就是在周六这天，当彼得从浴室出来时，看到托尼已经戴上了项圈，脱得一丝不挂，跪坐在床上问他：  
“想不想再玩一次这个？”  
彼得觉得一股欲火蹭地烧到了小腹，没有犹豫就把托尼打横抱起，一脚踹开了“游戏屋”的厚重木门。

“我们今天试试这个。”彼得将托尼放在地毯上，拿起一捆黑色的绳子。  
“你会绑这个吗？”托尼有些怀疑地看着他。  
“再怎么说也是爱好者了，当然学了很多。”彼得又拿过一个眼罩，“今天什么也不许看，现在，我是买下你的主人，你能做的只有服从。”  
“是……主人。”托尼安静地闭上眼，又期待又难为情——彼得这时候气场实在是太强了，他是天生的S。  
彼得给托尼戴上眼罩，解开那捆绳子。这种棉绳没有麻绳那么粗糙，不会弄伤他心爱的托尼，但异物接触皮肤一定会带来一定的刺激。他按照看来的样子，将麻绳绕过托尼的前胸，手臂，最后来到大腿根部，托尼被弄得不住轻喘，眼前漆黑一片的情况下，触觉却分外敏感，他能感到绳索划过皮肤，将他的上半身牢牢缚住了，大腿也被绳索分开，这让他现在的姿势是两腿大张地跪在地上，两手背到身后，上半身直挺挺地立着，他试着动了一下手腕，发现完全挣脱不开。  
彼得满意地欣赏着自己的杰作：托尼整个上半身和大腿根部都被黑色的绳结覆盖着，粉褐色的乳头也被一根绳索勒住，只要轻轻一动不算柔软的绳结就会擦过他的乳头，带来一声甜蜜的呻吟。彼得从背后拉了拉绳子，果然看到托尼难耐地扭了一下身子，鼻腔发出一声轻哼。  
“想不到你的乳头这么敏感，以前没少玩自己吧。”彼得将托尼按下去，让他脑袋靠在沙发凳上，呈跪趴的姿势。  
“不是，以前……”  
“以前怎么？”  
“以前，不喜欢玩，”托尼侧着脑袋，嘴角勾起一丝笑意，“是因为彼得所以才想要被这样对待。”  
“你，你没有让别人进过这间屋子吗？”彼得有些难以置信地问道。  
“你是唯一一个。”  
彼得难掩心中的震撼：他从来都以为托尼一定早就跟别人实践过这些，却未曾想他居然像是要守着贞操一般，等待一个人来开启。  
“好托尼，今天我会让你舒服的。”彼得温柔地摸了摸他的脑袋，将他臀部抬高，露出粉色的穴口。男人的小穴一天不用就紧致如初，彼得跪下去，用手指抚摸了几下，接着轻轻将双唇贴上去。  
“哈啊——彼得！”托尼惊叫一声，上半身立即瘫软了，他能感到一个湿湿热热的东西覆盖在穴口，虽然眼睛看不见，但他知道那是什么。  
“嗯，啊……彼得，别……”托尼羞耻得全身都泛起粉红色，但是被舔穴的感觉实在太好了，灵活的舌尖舔过连自己也极少注意的地方，他才知道那里敏感地可怕。  
彼得也说不上来自己为什么要做这个，但他想十分用这种方式来表达自己的爱意，若是以前他绝对想不到自己会心甘情愿去舔一个男人的屁股。那里没有什么异味，甚至还带着点沐浴露的清香，显然托尼很好地将自己清洁过了。彼得卷起舌尖模拟性交那样戳刺着，将紧闭的穴口顶开了一些，粗糙的舌苔划过柔嫩的内壁，发出啧啧的水声。托尼爽地蜷起了脚趾，放声呻吟着：  
“噢，彼得……你正在，正在杀死我……”  
彼得放开托尼，发现他下体硬地可怕，笑了笑道：“还有更舒服的东西。”他从玻璃柜里取出一串透明的珠子，这些珠子每一颗直径都有1英寸，一共六颗，被一根透明绳子穿在一起。彼得将珠子拿到托尼穴口，之前被口水润滑过的小穴颤颤巍巍地张开一个小口，他对着那里缓缓地将珠子往进推。  
“这是什么？”失去视觉的托尼感受到陌生的异物被塞进下体，有些冰凉但很光滑。  
“自己的玩具都不知道是什么吗，”彼得轻笑一声，“你真可爱。”他手上的动作未停，因为珠子不是很大，即使是直径最宽的地方也没有太大的阻碍，因此很容易就进去了。体内的透明珠子将内壁撑开，透过它可以清楚地看到里面殷红的穴肉。彼得现在知道透明设计的好处了。  
“嗯……”托尼在那个物体完全进入体内后才想起来它是什么，一想到还有好几颗在外面，就不自觉想要并紧双腿将它推挤出去，但除了更加清晰地感受到珠子的形状外没有别的作用。彼得接着将珠子往进塞，慢慢地有两颗进入了他体内，接着是三颗，到四颗的时候，因为珠子擦过敏感点，托尼身子剧烈地颤抖起来。  
“哈啊……不要……不要再放了……”  
“嘘——你明明很快乐，肉棒都高兴地流泪了。”彼得轻轻抚弄了一下他的阴茎，“你看，我的手都被你弄湿了。哦，差点忘了，你看不见。”  
“呜嗯……”  
“那么，把嘴也堵上吧。”彼得取来一个带着橡皮筋的口球，将它戴到托尼头上，塞进他嘴里。橡胶质的口枷有弹性，即使努力张大嘴巴也无法吐出。  
“呜，呜——”托尼现在被蒙着眼，塞着口枷，上半身都被紧紧缚住，双腿也被绳索强行分开，只能流着口水任由彼得为所欲为。彼得重新蹲下去，将剩余的珠子一口气全部塞入后穴之中，最先塞进去的珠子被挤到了一个不可思议的深度。  
彼得拉下自己的内裤，将早就硬地发痛的阴茎解放出来，抵上托尼的臀缝。  
“我现在不会操你，不过……这些珠子就不一定了。”彼得抓紧托尼两边的臀肉，将自己的阴茎加在臀缝里上下摩擦。他一动那些珠子就被推挤着在他体内蠕动，托尼在黑暗中睁大了眼睛，口水不受控制地从嘴角流下，嘴里发出呜咽声。  
“呜嗯，呜嗯——”  
珠子们不像人的性器，它们到处乱窜，不断按摩着他的前列腺，而男人炽热硬挺的性器挤在他股间，神经汇集的尾椎更是被大力摩擦着。托尼呜咽着扭动着身子，乳头已经被磨地发麻，强烈的快感催促着他马上射了。  
“呜……”托尼将脑袋埋进皮料里，只是被珠子摩擦就射了实在是太丢人。  
彼得知道托尼射了，停下动作，将珠子一股脑全拽出来，刚刚高潮过的身子哪里经得住这样的刺激，托尼急促地叫了一声，又射出一道稀薄的精液。  
“真是敏感极了。”彼得轻轻拽了下缚住他的绳索，果然看到托尼身子微微发颤，他总算好心地替托尼解开绳结，将双臂解放了出来，又拿掉他的口球。  
被压出一道道红痕的皮肤是让人看了就想犯罪的程度。他把手指伸到托尼的后穴里试探了一番，被珠子好好调教了一番的内壁柔软湿热，已经可以接受自己的肉棒了。彼得扶住自己的阴茎，缓慢而坚定地一插到底。  
托尼被缚住跪了很久，双手又没有支撑，早就全身酸痛不已，一被放下就瘫软地趴在地上。彼得抬着他的腿，像小孩把尿那样抱起来，压在墙上猛操。  
“叫出来吧托尼，我想听你的声音。”  
“哈啊……彼得……”托尼的声音染上哭腔，彼得那里太大了，一直被蒙住眼睛导致他的其他感官被无限放大，体内的火热比以往任何时候都要清晰，他几乎能感到彼得是怎样一点一点撑开他的内壁的。  
“噢，托尼……托尼……”彼得沉醉地吸吮着托尼后颈的皮肤，腰部有力地不断向上顶着，托尼被一下一下顶地向上，脸颊被冰凉的墙面不断摩擦，但他仿佛不知道痛，与这相比快感显然太多了。他小腿缠在彼得身侧，剧烈抖动了几下，又射出一道稀薄的白液。  
“操你，托尼！”彼得被高潮中的蜜穴一夹，再也忍不住，将精华全部射给他。  
彼得将托尼抱下来放在地毯上，伸手摘掉他的面罩，吻了吻他布满汗水的脸，道：“游戏结束，觉得怎么样？”  
“好极了，只是下次千万别那么做，真是太刺激了。”  
“别做什么？”  
“……你知道的。”  
“你不说我怎么知道？”彼得笑了起来。  
“你……别舔……那里。”托尼推他一把，双臂却软绵绵地没有力气，被彼得一把握住拉入自己怀里。  
“到底是哪里呢？”  
“彼得·帕克……你不要太过分了！”


	5. Chapter 5

他们的性爱游戏无比和谐地进行着，虽然彼得每次都有让托尼意想不到的举动，但好在他也乐在其中。然而托尼不是时时有空，作为如此庞大的商业帝国的领袖，他总有要出差的时候，不巧的是，这次长达半个月的出差计划就让热恋期的他们碰上了。  
“我可以跟你过去，”当托尼愁眉苦脸地告诉恋人这件事时，彼得这样说道，“别忘了，我专业成绩一直很好，而且我也想亲身体验一下这个过程。”  
“这可不是在学校做数学题，亲爱的，”托尼无奈地摇摇头，“跟巴林那边几个亿的大生意，谈崩了不是闹着玩的。”  
“那我更不放心你自己去了，中东很乱。”彼得皱紧眉头，托尼的身家太引人注目，他又从来不知道低调为何物，万一被别有用心的人盯上就糟了。  
“我有保镖，还有佩珀，你怕什么。”托尼安抚地亲了亲恋人的唇角。  
“不行，我必须跟你去，”彼得抓紧他的手腕，“如果我的身份不方便，我宁可辞职，你就把我当做保镖带上吧。”  
“你这是说的什么话，”托尼惊讶极了，“怎么会那么严重，你实在想去，我让佩珀随便找个理由就是了。”

斯塔克的科技几乎全部走在世界前列，这次去巴林是为了和当地政府商谈一个水循环系统。这个国家像大多数阿拉伯世界的国家一样，气候炎热干旱，石油储量丰富，但水资源短缺，托尼有信心能拿下这笔生意。托尼的私人飞机降落在穆哈拉格岛的国际机场，当地政府人员派出代表迎接他们。  
“欢迎您，尊敬的斯塔克先生。”包着头巾的巴林人讲着一口流利的英文，热情地拥抱了托尼。彼得有些不快，他的托尼怎么能被别人抱呢！但他只能在一旁看着，托尼的秘书佩珀给他的身份是“实习经理”，也就是过来蹭吃蹭喝观摩别人怎么做的，毕竟再怎么优秀也才进公司不到半年，这种场合还轮不到他插嘴。  
“谢谢你，我第二次来巴林，虽然热了点，但麦纳麦的风景很好。”托尼也回抱了一下代表。  
“哈哈哈，我曾在洛杉矶留学四年，这里的确不如美国凉快。”代表与他攀谈了几句，作出请的手势，“快上车吧，我先带您和美国朋友们去酒店休息，之后的行程安排会告知您的秘书。”  
“有劳。”托尼微微点头，跟着代表坐上接待的车辆，彼得眼睁睁地看着他坐到了自己前面那辆车上，身处异国，这一点距离也被无限拉大，他在车上心急如焚，盼着酒店快点到。这时手机突然一闪，他打开一看，是托尼的短信：  
别担心，亲爱的。  
彼得要努力控制自己不要笑地太明显，弯下腰悄悄回复道：  
晚上在床上等我，宝贝。  
“您在跟自己的恋人发消息吗？”代表冲他挤眉弄眼道，托尼这才发现自己不知不觉笑了起来，收起手机道：“是啊，我的伴侣。”  
“我也有自己美丽的卡米拉，我们有三个儿子，”代表高兴地说，“您的笑容我一看就明白。”

到酒店已经是下午了，迎接他们的接待团又招待他们吃了一顿当地特色的美食，虽然……美国客人们并不太习惯。托尼他们当然是被安排在最豪华的顶楼几个套间，彼得发现自己的房间就在托尼隔壁时，对这位他向来没什么好感的秘书从心底发出感激。  
夜幕很快降临了。麦纳麦的市中心无比繁华，即使在夜晚也有熄不灭的灯火，彼得靠在阳台的栏杆上吹着海风，看着脚下星星点点的灯光，不远处高耸入云的双子塔，第一次对前路感到恐惧。他身处这片繁华之中，要怎么才不至于迷失方向呢？  
他一下子站地太高了，他担心，在永无止境的追逐功利之中，会渐渐失去自己的本心。  
但是他不想永远只是在托尼身旁看着，做他隐秘的情人，他想有一天可以真正与对方并肩站在一起，在阳光之下，接受所有人的祝福。  
就让高处的风吹过来吧！我自岿然不动，这所有的一切，都是为了可以预见的光明未来。  
彼得收起思绪，轻轻地越过栏杆，来到托尼的阳台外，敲响了他的窗子。托尼闻声过来，吓了一跳，赶紧打开窗子将他放进来：  
“你知道这里有多高吗？太危险了！”  
“高风险，高收益。”彼得笑着将托尼扑倒在床上，手不老实地伸进他的衣服，托尼轻喘一声，推了推他：“明天还有正事。”  
“知道，我不会做到最后。”彼得将手伸进托尼的内裤，唤醒他的男性器官，委屈道，“今天在飞机上都没怎么跟你说话。”  
托尼其实也很想彼得，这种就在身边但却不能相认的感觉实在是糟透了，现在被握住男根，也有些情动，便主动吻上彼得。彼得握住他的分身缓缓撸动着，舌头不客气地攻占托尼的口腔，与他的纠缠在一起。托尼也拉出彼得塞在裤子里的衬衣，拉下他的裤链，将已经硬起来的分身释放出来。彼得鼻腔里发出粗重的叹息，不约而同地与托尼的并在一起，上下撸动着，缺氧让他们不得不暂时离开对方的唇舌。  
“啊……”两根又硬又烫的男根挤在一起，比自己撸当然要好得多，托尼半张着嘴，发出舒适的呻吟。彼得握住他的手撸动两人的性器，细腻的吻落在他的鼻尖，下巴，脖颈，像是要吃了他一般，留下一串水漉漉的红痕，宣告主权一般做着标记，可想而知明天托尼穿上衬衣也遮不住这些红痕。  
“哈啊……彼得，别在显眼的地方。”托尼鼻尖红红的，脸颊更是像熟透的樱桃，彼得又啃上他的脸颊，在耳边不轻不重地说：“我要让所有人知道，你是我的。”  
托尼无声地张着嘴，眼前闪过一片白光，手中阴茎一跳，乳白的液体沾染了他们握在一起的手。彼得太具侵略气息的话语总是会让他无比亢奋。  
“还是这么经不起挑逗，”彼得呼吸急促起来，“你说，我怎么放心让你一个人来。”他抽出自己的肉棒，插进托尼大腿之间，伏在他身上像性交那样上上下下移动着。  
“你那么美……”  
托尼大腿内侧的娇嫩皮肤被磨得发疼，但他没有推开对方。  
“那么完美……”  
我并不完美。托尼在心里说。  
“我是那么爱你……”  
“我也爱你。”托尼将他脑袋压向自己，在额头深深地印下一吻，两心相悦的美好让他流下热泪。

巴林首都的第二天，谈判在上午八点正式开始。经济部门和环保部门的部长部员齐聚一堂，相比起来托尼这边就只有他跟几个公司高层，以及彼得。托尼有些不自然地拉了拉领口遮住昨天彼得的标记，清清嗓子道：“那么，既然大家都到齐了，请允许我向你们展示斯塔克科技的最新成果——”他打开桌上的一个银色盒子，立体投影出的模型呈现在所有人面前，“沙漠智能水循环系统，我叫它‘绿洲’。”  
“它能有效收集所有的废水，自动识别有毒废水和无毒废水，将有毒的水改造再利用，提供给它自身的动能，也可以转化为工业用水，随你喜欢。无毒的经过转化变为清洁水源，接入自来水管道，就可以实现生活用水循环利用。”  
圆形桌另一边的大臣们交头接耳起来。经济部长问道：“一共需要多少个这样的系统？”  
“‘系统’是指一个整体，”托尼按下遥控器，模型投影变成了一张地图，“一套水循环系统可以造福一个工厂，一座城市，甚至整个国家，这取决于你们想要多大的效力。”  
“如果在全国推行，那岂不是地下水系统要全面改造了？”环保部长问道。  
“这是有些麻烦，但其实最重要的是在每个城市修建一所大型循环厂。好了好了，我知道这有点贵，不过巴林有天然的资源，这也是我决定来这里的原因，”托尼指着地图说：“你们的国土由岛屿组成，每个岛屿就是一个水循环系统，环岛修建管道不用动地下部分，甚至部分海水也可以实现转化，可以说，这套系统简直是为你们量身定做的。”托尼夸张地弯下腰“不用谢。”  
“我再补充一点，”一旁的彼得突然出声，人们纷纷把视线投向他，“呃……”被这么多大人物盯着还是有些紧张，彼得打起精神，继续道：“斯塔克集团会帮助巴林建造这套系统，我是说，不是把机器和图纸扔给你们就完事，是有售后的。建造期间斯塔克集团会派出大量技术顾问，与设备有关的一切耗材，建造机械也会通过海运运过来。你们只需要卖下这些设备，付出劳动力就行了。”  
“这位是……？”  
“我只是斯塔克的一个小员工”，彼得笑了笑，“比我优秀的技术人员比比皆是。”  
“斯塔克先生，真如他所说，你会负责这件事？”  
“是的。你知道，我从来都默认附带售后，所以没有提。”托尼冲官员们点点头，眼睛不经意地瞥向彼得，后者紧张地仰起头咕咚咕咚喝着水，托尼忍不住笑了起来。  
“我们会内部讨论三天，三天后，告知你结果。”经过一上午关于价格，原理等各方面的讨论，经济部长对托尼说道。  
“可以，就这么说定了。”托尼站起来与他握手，信心十足地道：“期待我们的合作。”  
会议到这里暂告一段落，接待人员将托尼一行人带出会议中心，本来要组织聚餐也被他们婉拒了。上车前托尼对随行人员说，“我想带这位员工去市中心玩，请将我们分在一辆车里。”  
“没问题，请上车吧，法里斯司机会带你们去的。”  
托尼和彼得的恋情在几个高层之间已经不是秘密，托尼也没打算瞒着自己的左右手，因此其余几人也没什么意见。彼得跟托尼上了这辆低调的晶黑色奔驰车，那位叫法里斯的司机热情地问他们想去哪里。  
“你饿了吗？”托尼问彼得。  
“有一点，来这里几乎没吃什么合胃口的东西。”彼得有些不好意思地道。  
“带我们去西餐厅。”托尼用阿拉伯语告诉司机，他了然地点点头，载着他们飞驰起来。

托尼和彼得在麦当劳门口对视一眼，同时笑出声。  
“我以为你阿拉伯语不错。”  
“很久不学，早忘光了。”  
“司机肯定是误会了你的意思。”  
“算了算了，出门在外，还是快餐吃得惯。”  
“我发誓，你刚刚明明是惊喜的眼神，而且你爱汉堡。”  
“好吧，”托尼认同道，“快走，我口干舌燥地讲了一上午，早就饿扁了，你今天不许拦着我吃甜食！”  
“当然。”彼得碰碰他的肩膀，跟他进了这家快餐店，这里有不少外国游客，他们的到来并未引起太多人注意。彼得找了个靠墙的位置坐下，托尼则去点餐。结果没一会儿托尼又回来了，脸上带着一丝窘迫，问彼得：“你有现金吗？”  
“当然，”彼得像看外星人似的看着他，“你出国从来不换当地货币吗？”  
“这个，因为每次都是佩珀跟着，所以……”  
“天哪，你也太容易弄丢自己了吧。”彼得哭笑不得地站起来，“你坐这别动，我去点餐。”  
“记得要甜筒！”  
“知道了……”

经过漫长的排队等待，彼得终于拿到了二人的餐点，还好有会说英语的店员，虽然发音也很难标准就是了。托尼丝毫不顾及自己的形象，咬了一大口汉堡，满足地叹息：  
“还是本国的食物好。”  
彼得其实也很饿，但是看着托尼难得孩子气的一面，居然连吃都忘了，只是碍于这里人太多，他不敢做出什么出格的举动，只是傻乎乎地盯他着看，怎么也看不够似的。  
“我脸上有东西？”托尼口齿不清地问。  
“没有，只想看看你。”  
“快吃吧，这可是你买的。”  
“说起来，这还是我们在一起以来我第一次付钱吧？”彼得突然意识到这一点。  
“唔，情人之间不用计较这个。”托尼冲他摆摆手，“我还没问你，怎么想到要给客户说那些话的？”  
彼得说出了自己的想法：“这些富得流油的阿拉伯人，才不会关心底层人民的生活，我们住的地方也丝毫没有缺水的迹象。水循环系统他们可买可不买，因为他们自己感受不到缺水带来的不便，而且担心太过创新的东西会影响他们的仕途，因此要适当给出优惠条件。其实我算过了，与卖出去所得的利润相比，这点成本不算什么，所以才大胆说了那些话。”  
托尼惊讶地挑了挑眉，问他：“我确实没有考虑到这点，你是怎么想到的？”  
“我习惯事先做很多功课，”彼得笑了笑，“这次出发之前，我查了很多有关‘绿洲’和巴林的资料。”  
“我都做不到这一点。”托尼无不赞叹地道。  
“你，你不怪我擅自以公司的名义，告诉他们我们会承包大部分工程？”  
“这样是会增加一些支出，不过你显然做了正确的选择。”托尼压低声音道，“我的男孩就是这么棒。”  
两人吃了饭又打车回酒店腻歪了半天，第二天托尼带彼得去了这里最大的商场，因为这里的折扣力度很大，彼得也没有犹豫，跟托尼两人买了一大堆，不过他坚持用自己的工资卡消费。托尼发现自己的恋人不但有商业头脑，品味也相当不错，选的衣服都是低调中暗藏细节，而且他自己好像还没发现，试穿之后总是小心翼翼地问他怎么样，完全不知道自己究竟有多好看。第三天，托尼和彼得在麦纳麦的大街小巷游玩。托尼戴上墨镜以防被认出，彼得也换上T恤和牛仔裤，完美地融入热闹的人群。他们在各种小工艺品店驻足，在无人的暗巷热烈地激吻，像所有普通的情侣那样，度过了平淡而甜蜜的一天。

第四天，会议再次举行。不出托尼所料，巴林人果然决定与他们签订购买协议，将会遍布国境大部分地区的“绿洲”会为斯塔克集团带来十亿美元的收入。各种繁琐的签字仪式和细节确认部分的商谈又持续了数天，等他们回到纽约郊区的家时，简直是恍如隔世。

-TBC  
PS：巴林是真正存在的国家，伊斯兰国家，所以他们在外面不能太亲密……  
非专业出身商业交易部分肯定有bug，麻烦无视啦o o


	6. Chapter 6

彼得再次回到工作岗位，发现自己已经被擢升为业务经理。可是刚来公司不久就连跳两级，关于他成为总裁情人的流言开始不胫而走，彼得甚至没法反驳，因为他们说的都是真的，只是不像他们想的那样是权色交易罢了。他最担心的事情还是发生了——他们的关系不被世俗认可。  
这个周五，彼得没有回他和托尼的住所，而是回到了婶婶梅家。  
“工作很忙吧。”梅的慈爱一如既往，没有因他长久离家表露出一丝不快，在炉子上咕噜咕噜地烧着热汤。彼得看着她，忽然就失去了所有隐瞒的力气，疲惫地从背后抱住她。  
“婶婶，我想辞职。”  
“为什么？”梅转过身子，像不认识似的打量着他，在她的记忆里，小彼得从来不会半途而废。  
“我想……自己创业，我需要更多钱。”彼得收回手臂，紧张地绞着衣角。  
“你已经做得很好了，彼得，”梅温柔地注视着他，“你每个月往家里寄来的钱比我去外面打工赚的还要多，有时候我都担心你自己会省吃俭用得不像样子，不过今天看来，你过得很好。”梅拉了拉他精致衬衣上的褶皱，“小彼得长大了，会收拾自己了。”  
“可是……”彼得喉咙上下滚动着，却发不出一个音节。是啊，他已经成为了小时候理想中的自己，穿着得体的西装坐在办公室里。可是，这还不够，远远不够，他的爱人太过成功，如果不想做他王冠上一颗不起眼的陪衬，而是要把对方捧在手心，他还需要做更多。  
“我遇到了我的挚爱，我想，为了那个人我需要做得更多。”  
“噢，彼得，”梅惊喜地笑了起来，“你真的长大了，我曾经担心你永远也不会喜欢上谁的。”  
“这很奇妙，我也没想到……”  
“她爱你吗？”  
“‘她’爱我。”  
“那就不要犹豫，小子。想做什么就去做吧，你还年轻。”梅轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊。  
“这么说你支持我？”彼得眼睛亮了起来。  
“我什么时候不支持过你，小子。”梅揪揪他的鼻子，让彼得也笑出声。“现在，别想别的，先尝尝久违的家里饭吧。”

两天后的夜里，当托尼与他依偎在一起看着无聊的肥皂剧时，彼得问托尼：“我在想，你能不能借我点钱？”  
“没问题，要多少？”托尼头也不抬地问道。  
“大概需要一百万。”彼得紧张地咽了咽口水。  
“你要那么多钱做什么？”托尼抬起头看他一眼。  
“我，我想辞职。”  
“什么？！”  
“自己创业。”  
“噢甜心，这可不容易。”托尼坐直了对他说：“我知道你的小脑瓜在想什么，我不是不支持你去做，只是没这个必要，虽然你在我的公司，但也是靠自己的劳动赚钱的，而且斯塔克永远不会破产。”  
彼得无奈地笑了笑，“你知道吗，公司里已经流言四起了，一个初入社会毫无资历的年轻男孩，是怎么在短短几月之间升职加薪的？人们不是瞎子，更不会猜到这背后的真相，只会往最坏的方面想。”  
“谁说的？如果你是担心这个，我可以辞退他们。”托尼有些生气地皱了皱眉，“明明你就是工作最认真的，不给你升职难道要给这群好吃懒做的家伙吗？”  
“托尼，”彼得按住他的肩膀，注视着他，“你明显已经对我格外照顾了，人都有私心，我留在这里也会影响你的声誉。但是我作出这个决定不是因为这个，  
我想真正站在你身旁。”  
托尼注视他，眼中第一次流露出复杂的情绪。他沉默了几秒钟，叹息道：  
“我知道你是拴不住的鸟儿。去做吧，我会全力支持你。”  
“三年，”彼得握住他的手吻了吻手背，“给我三年时间，我会连本带利还清这笔钱。”  
“我相信你有这个能力。”

这天彼得最后一次回到自己的办公室，收拾东西时，在键盘下发现了一张纸条。  
“生命从世界得到资产，爱情使它得到价值。”  
笔迹再熟悉不过了。他想起来在麦纳麦的一些夜晚，那个高贵的男人苦恼地在计划书上圈画着什么，那时他才直观地感受到托尼的财富都靠他自己辛勤积累。彼得不知道这张纸是什么时候放在这里的，但显然有段时间了，上面还有一些咖啡渍，因为被键盘完全覆盖着而不为人知。彼得突然对这里生出了前所未有的留恋，在这栋大楼上，他遇见了托尼，也是在这里，他实现了自小渴望的成功。

三年后。  
男人已经不耐烦地等了一个多小时了。他有些气恼地盯着餐厅里交谈甚欢的情侣们，蓄起小胡子的男人从鼻腔里发出一声不屑的闷哼——真是无知的年轻人，高兴什么啊！男人一有了事业，根本不着家。托尼自己也不算轻松，但彼得就更忙了，第一年创业的时候满世界东奔西走，今年倒是能好一些，可每次都是这样，一约会就迟到。托尼在桌子底下抖着腿，决定再等5分钟，如果对方还没来自己就走。就在这时，侍者们齐刷刷地对着门口说：  
“欢迎光临。”  
急促的脚步声由远及近，托尼都懒得抬头看，果然听到熟悉的声音说道：  
“对不起，托尼！有个客户突然打给我要商量事情。”  
“也许下次你可以空出至少一个小时来跟我吃顿该死的晚餐。”  
彼得气喘吁吁地坐下，将手里的东西放到桌子上拆着包装，抱歉的情绪充满了他的心脏：  
“我真的很抱歉，今天是你的生日，我应该关机的。”  
对面的男人抬起头，看到一个双层的Cova蛋糕，无奈地笑了笑，“你倒是一点也不管着我吃甜食了。”  
“因为今天是个特殊的日子。”彼得看对方怒气的怒气渐渐平静下来，总算松了一口气，“四十岁生日快乐，托尼。”  
“噢，别提这个。”托尼将额头埋进手掌，“好像我还不够老似的。”  
“你比我第一次见到的时候还要美，”彼得拉住他在餐桌下的另一只手，“再说，无论你变成什么样我都喜欢。”  
托尼抬起头注视着他：二十六岁的彼得眉宇间有着成熟男人的英气，磁性的嗓音说出来的话也让人无比安心。他的神情终于带上了微笑。  
“如果甜言蜜语可以尝出来，我大概已经被甜齁了。”  
“那我就每天都把你泡在蜜罐里。”彼得笑意盈盈地望着他。  
“就别许愿了赶紧吃吧，我都饿坏了。”  
“好，”彼得拿起刀叉，“我来帮你切。”  
“我要有巧克力的部分。”  
“给你切。”彼得将大号的蛋糕切成几个小块，将带巧克力的那部分放到托尼盘子里，随后给自己也盛了一块。  
托尼拿起叉子毫不客气地开始大快朵颐，每当这时彼得总有种这个男人根本就吃不饱穿不暖的错觉。彼得的心跳很快，蛋糕的香气扑面而来，他却没有任何胃口。深呼吸一口气，他从怀里掏出一个小盒子，从卡座里走出来，在托尼诧异的目光中单膝跪下。  
“亲爱的托尼·安东尼·斯塔克。  
我知道自己这些日子有些混蛋，总是早出晚归，让你独守空房。”  
餐厅里爆发出一阵大笑，所有人都向这边看来。托尼嘴里还有半块蛋糕，这时也忘了咀嚼，呆呆愣愣地看着他。  
“但是我可以在上帝面前毫不犹豫地对他说，我所做的一切，承担的一切苦果，都是为了眼前这个人。他聪慧，美丽，强大，但也柔软地需要我的怀抱。  
这是你给我的那张卡，上面有我积攒下来的利润，总共是105万，我说过要连本带利地还你，我做到了。  
这是一栋两层民居的钥匙，我送给你的，户口本上是你的名字。  
这是我能找到的最大的红宝石——是你喜欢的颜色，镶嵌在铂金上面，现在我请求你戴上它，回答我，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
排山倒海的鼓掌声和欢呼声。  
彼得凝望着托尼，看着他从窘迫，震惊，难以置信，到泪水不断涌出，捂着嘴发不出任何声音。然后他看到托尼拼命点头，伸出自己的左手，彼得用发抖的手指取出那枚戒指——还险些掉在地上——牢牢地套进托尼的无名指。  
“我愿意，噢天哪，我愿意。”回应他的是一个带着泪水的咸湿的吻。

彼得·帕克与托尼·斯塔克的世纪婚礼在斯塔克大厦天台的草坪上举办。这一天所有纽约人都收到了邀请，只不过能挤上去的人是少数，大多数市民通过电视直播收看了这一壮观的婚礼现场。  
“哇喔，这真是我见过最酷的婚礼！看看这些高科技的装饰，这个会随着光线强弱变幻造型的灯！还有这些甜点！老天，不知道的还以为彼得是开甜品店的，但其实他是珠宝商，说起来我完全没想到他会去做这个，你们不知道他上学时候有多朴素……对了你能想象吗？那个彼得·帕克是我的发小，对，就是娶了斯塔克的那个，在台上马上要结婚的那个！我待会会把手机交给这位玛丽·米歇尔小姐——玛丽来跟大家打个招呼——对，没错，我得离开了，因为我他妈的是伴郎！”  
“你控制一下自己奈特（米歇尔的声音）……”

当婚礼进行曲响起，一身洁白西装的托尼挽着梅进来时，彼得发誓那时此生见过的最美的场景。他们请的造型师在托尼长而浓密的睫毛上洒上星星点点的金粉，使他看上去有些过分动人，而梅也显然精心装扮过了，她笑起来完全就像个少女。  
“我很抱歉借了你的婶婶。”托尼冲他眨眨眼睛。  
彼得从梅手里接过他，“以后我会站在你身边。”  
“我们可以开始了吗？”牧师问。  
“噢，当然。”  
“彼得·帕克，你愿意娶这位托尼·斯塔克先生，使他作为你的合法丈夫，无论生老病死，贫穷或富贵都不离不弃吗？”  
“我愿意。”彼得侧过头深情地凝望着他。  
“托尼·安东尼·斯塔克，你愿意嫁给这位彼得·帕克先生……”  
“是的，我愿意。”  
“呃，那么我宣布你们结为夫夫，现在你们可以亲吻彼此了。”  
“天……”一旁的梅忍不住流泪了，奈特忍住眼里的酸涩，拍了拍梅的肩膀。  
几乎是在牧师话音刚落的同一时间，两位新人就忘我地在台上激吻起来。彼得心里有太多呼之欲出的句子，他们终于彻底而完整地属于彼此，他也终于得到了所有人的祝福。  
他们吻了很久，才依依不舍地分开，眼睛也从未离开过对方。  
“我还想说点什么。”托尼道。  
“我也是，那你先说吧。”  
“还是你说。”  
彼得不好意思地松开他，走到话筒前面：  
“我……哇噢，真是没想到会跟托尼结婚。”  
来宾们都笑了起来。  
“我是说……从前他对我来说只是出现在期刊上的人物，可是一步一步走来，我竟然最终真的有机会与他步入婚姻的殿堂，即使我们性别相同，年龄差略大，但这不能改变两个灵魂被紧紧吸引的事实，就像两块磁石。当然，肉体也很契合就是了。  
唔……准备了很多话突然不知道怎么说，总之，梦想还是要有的，万一实现了呢。接下来有请我的丈夫说几句。”彼得擦擦额头上的汗，把话筒留给托尼，他怎么觉得求婚时候也没这么紧张呢！  
“我想通过一段摘抄下来的句子来表达我的心情。”托尼从口袋里掏出一张纸，将话筒换了个方向，面对彼得缓缓念起了上面的句子：  
“我已经老了，有一天，在一处公共场所的大厅里，有一个男人向我走来。他主动介绍自己，他对我说：“我认识你，永远记得你。那时候，你还很年轻，人人都说你美，现在，我是特为来告诉你，对我来说，我觉得现在你比年轻的时候更美，那时你是年轻女人，与你那时的面貌相比，我更爱你现在历经风霜的面容。”托尼抬起头，眼睛闪闪发光，“谢谢你，帕克先生。”


	7. 彩蛋：关于性骚扰

将时间倒转，一切回到最初的那天，比彼得气急败坏地从托尼办公室出来那会还要早三三天。  
托尼·斯塔克紧紧盯着那份履历书，纸边都被弄皱了，雪茄抽到第二根，他终于把纸一扔，认命地仰天长叹。  
“神啊，我爱上他了。”  
托尼像所有遭遇中年危机不懂得如何留住妻子芳心的男人一样，笨拙地在网上查找着资料，“如何追男孩”、“如何追同性”、“如何追比自己小14岁的同性”，不是他到这个年纪还不懂得怎么追人，但说实在的，之前他从来没有对谁一见钟情过啊！  
想到面试时候男孩凌然不可侵犯的倔强，托尼内心潜伏的异样情绪就开始发酵，他知道他们是合适的，只是需要一个契机。  
托尼在网上浏览了一会，发现一首不错的诗，是泰戈尔写的，也很短只有两句话：生命从世界得到资产，爱情使它得到价值。  
该死的合适。托尼动手抄下这首诗，想了想，又在背面写下一句话：有意请来总裁办公室。  
接着，这位富豪鬼鬼祟祟地溜进员工办公区，趁着周末人都不在，把纸条压在了彼得座位的键盘下。  
第二天，总裁在办公室等了一天，彼得没来。其实到他的地位根本不需要每天都来，但他还是抱着一丝侥幸。  
第三天，彼得还是没来。总裁几乎要放弃了，他看着镜子中的自己，打气道：别灰心，你这么帅，他一定会注意到的！  
第四天，彼得帕克被组长叫去总裁办公室送资料，一推门就看见自家大老板张着腿坐在他的老板椅上，下身夹着震动棒，正爽得魂飞天外。  
“彼得，干我……对，就那样，啊——”  
“我擦！”彼得从耳朵烧到脖子根，文件啪地撒了一地，总裁这才如梦初醒，一激动，浓白的液体喷射而出，好巧不巧落在彼得手背上。  
时间仿佛被定格，彼得一帧一帧地低下头，看着手上溅到的体液，深深地觉得自己被玷污了。  
“彼得，等一下，啊——”  
“啪！”

……  
“我要辞职！”

END


End file.
